The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In a system in which a plurality of users connect to a server via a communication network, the plurality of users may share various kinds of data stored in the server, for example, image data such as pictures and motion pictures and audio data such as music.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-334696 discloses a technique for dividing image data received by a server into categories and saving the image data in each category, thus allowing a user to efficiently use desired image data. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-249821 discloses a technique using positional information and time information to allow a plurality of users participating in a common event to share contents.